


Daddy, I

by narrynudes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Knotting, Light Sadism, M/M, Omega Verse, Top Harry, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrynudes/pseuds/narrynudes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill: can i request a prompt for omegaverse where Niall actually really hates Harry but he's in heat and he's the only alpha around. And Harry is loving every second because he's always liked Niall but Niall never gave him the time of day. And because Harry is a sadistic bastard he makes Niall beg for it until he's crying. (iamppig on Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, I

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goodness i literally wrote this almost a year ago but i've been wanting to post something on AO3 so here ya go. my writing style has changed a lot (for the better!) and so i kind of want to edit this, but the story is still super hot. enjoy ;)

Riiiiing.

All the students jump from their seats and eagerly file out of the classrooms. Niall packs up his school supplies in his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder and patiently waiting for everyone to flood out of the busy hallway.

"Hey, Niall!" A voice sounds from behind him. He turns to see Harry, a boy two grades above him, squeezing through the crowd and making his way into a clear spot beside him. "Hey," he repeats with a warm smile.

Niall smiles hesitantly. "Uh, hey," he greets Harry with a lot less warmth.

"Excited for spring break?" Harry ignores his seemingly distant tone.

"I guess so... I mean, I'm not getting picked up until Friday," he shrugs. He was only going on a small beach trip with his parents who couldn't pick him up until Friday, out of the five day spring break that was to start the next day, on Wednesday.

The two finally reach the end of the building, walking outside and to the right of the walkway where it's not as crowded.

"Oh, well I'm not leaving for another few days either, so maybe we can hang out during that time? I'm sure there won't be a lot of people here. Oh, and maybe we could like, watch a movie or something? That is, if you don't wanna leave campus. Otherwise we could- "

Niall looks up at Harry's overly eager smile. It seems like every little thing he does is annoying. He imagines himself slapping that stupid smile from his even more stupid face.

"Listen, Harry..." Niall interrupts Harry. "You're really cute and all, but... I don't like you. And I know you think that just because you're an alpha and I'm an omega, you can automatically get me, but-"

Harry frowns. "What? No! I actually like you, I don't think that-"

"I'm not done," Niall interrupts Harry again. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again... No, Harry. I do not want to go out with you."

"I really like you though, it's not like that at all."

"I'm sorry, Harry, it's a no... again. Thank you and good bye." And with that, Niall turns on his heel and vanishes from Harry's sight.

Harry stands there, speechless, left in the dust of Niall's harsh words. He'd now been rejected by Niall for the seventh time this year.

~

The campus is empty. A few students linger here and there, or stay holed up in their dorm rooms. But it's spring break, and everyone is gone. Or at least almost everyone is gone.

Niall wakes unsteadily on Wednesday morning, jostling in his sleep and writhing on the bed. His bed is too warm, but he likes it. His face buries in the pillow that catches his soft whimpers. He grinds his hips into the mattress with a whine. He can barely stand the feeling in his crotch, his bum, and his tummy. He woke up hard, just like many other days before. Today is different.

Today he feels it everywhere, like it's consuming him. He feels like he's floating, and he knows exactly what that means. The high is fading away and turning into something else he can't describe. But two words every omega is familiar with may sum up his current state.

First heat.

Niall hadn't been expecting it. It's not like he knew the warning signs because he didn't get them. He had started a little earlier than most omegas and it was killing him. He pushed off the covers as a wave of warmth came over him. He started sweating, and he could feel a sort of wetness between his bum cheeks. It's only going to get worse, he thought.

His heart rate quickened at the thought of not being able to find an alpha. He had only seen two other students yesterday who, even then, were just leaving late for a spring break vacation. He didn't know who could help him, if anyone, and who he'd have to settle for.

Niall felt another wave of warmth come over him as he sat up, and more wetness in his pants. He moaned. The eighteen year old omega simply wore a white T-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants which would soon show a dark grey spot if he let the wetness continue. He slowly walked to the door feeling sleepy and drowsy. He couldn't even be bothered to lock it, not like anyone was going to come in because there was no one in the omega dorms.

The omega walked across campus to the alpha dorms. He was severely disoriented, wanting just to fall to the ground so he could touch himself and relieve the tension, even just for a minute. But he was determined to find someone. He couldn't wait any longer.

The door was unlocked and he searched around the first floor with sleepy eyes and a wondering hand going down to his crotch. He couldn't stop moaning, and it echoed in the empty space. He walked up to the second floor after having no luck with the first. He immediately spotted someone in the lounge area, and the scent of the alpha was so strong he let out a small whimper. But, the alpha didn't hear.

Niall ventured into the lounge area which was placed in front of all the dorms, where the alpha was sitting pretty on a couch. Niall saw something in his hands, but couldn't be bothered as he stepped in front of him.

It was Harry.

Niall frowned.

The alpha looked up with sparkly green eyes and smiled warmly.

"Oh, hey, Niall! How are you-" he stopped mid sentence. He swallowed thickly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He turned off his phone and set it on the arm rest, looking back up at Niall with not so friendly eyes this time.

Niall wasn't looking. He moved to sit on the other side of the small, red couch, with his back against the cushioned arm rest and his legs pointing towards Harry. He had to sit down due to feeling light-headed, from not being knotted or even touched by an alpha. His hand flew down his pants as Harry looked over.

"Are you-" Harry started but couldn't finish. He clenched his jaw.

Niall's smell was intoxicating to Harry. The omega couldn't even speak but all Harry wanted to do was jump on top of him. Of course, he had wanted to do this for a long time, but sweetly, and not when both of them couldn't control their raging hormones and urges.

"Harry," the omega breathes.

"Yes, Niall?"

Niall pauses, unable to speak with moans eliciting from his throat. "You're so fucking annoying," he says, just above a whisper, his eyes still closed.

Harry struggles with what to say. "I've heard."

"I know," his eyes open. "But... It hurts."

The alpha is about to respond when Niall lets out a long whine.

Harry curses to himself. Niall's scent, his whining, his moaning and touching himself is far too much. He's already got a semi growing beneath his jeans.

And suddenly, Niall takes his hand from his pants and slowly sits up. He crawls over to Harry, with small, innocent noises sounding from his closed mouth. He sits in Harry's lap and throws his arms around his neck.

"Harry," Niall whines into the other boy's neck.

"Yes, darling?" He decides to rest a hand on Niall's waist.

Niall hums at the pet name, and he grabs Harry's arm and squeezes it really hard; harder than he probably realized. But, Harry doesn't mind, because Niall starts grinding their hips together.

"I'm sorry, Harry. You're so cute, I'm sorry."

The brunette lets out a low groan, one that mixes with the blonde's high pitched whimper.

"Niall," he breathes. "What are you doing?"

"I want you, Harry," he looks up at a pair of pale, green eyes.

"Thought you hated me," the alpha chuckles.

Niall huffs. "But, you're so hot, and you smell so good."

Harry pauses as he rubs Niall's thighs. "First heat?"

Niall hums in agreement, but it sounds frustrated.

"So you know how much harder that is for me? And you?"

Niall nods, desperately gripping onto Harry's red plaid shirt, trying to pull him in for a kiss on the mouth.

Harry places a hand on Niall's chest to stop him. "And you know how difficult it's gonna be for me not to bond us?"

"I wouldn't mind," the blonde giggles, rubbing their noses together.

"Are you forgetting how much you hate me?"

Niall practically interrupts him. "You like me. You've told me yourself," he nudges his nose up against Harry's jaw. "And I can feel you getting hard." His hand trails down Harry's stomach, and he attempts to undo his pants.

Harry catches his hand. "Niall," he says sternly. "What if we bond? Do you know how hard it's gonna be for me when you reject me afterwards?"

"If we're bonded then I'll start a regular heat cycle-" he stops himself when he grinds down on Harry, softly moaning. "And I'll want you to fuck me... Don't you wanna fuck me?" The omega looks up at the alpha with big, innocent eyes that make the alpha go absolutely mad.

"Baby," Harry groans.

"Hm?" Niall hums, kissing Harry's neck and rolling his hips into Harry's bulge.

"Fuck," the alpha breathes, holding Niall's hips in place with a firm grasp.

"Does that feel good, daddy?" Niall chuckles.

"Shit." Harry struggles with the nickname. "You're a fucking tease." He can't look at those big blue eyes. "Alright. Come with me," he gently pushes Niall off, and then leads him to his dorm room. Niall follows right behind him, quickly closing the door behind them and pushing Harry into the room and onto the bed.

"No," Harry growls, standing up and towering over Niall. He pushes Niall on the bed opposite him, his roommate's bed who's long gone now, somewhere at the beach.

Niall whines in frustration, reaching his nimble fingers out in another attempt to get Harry's pants off. He whines even louder when Harry swats his hands away.

"You want it?"

Niall nods with a small smile, tears of joy building up in his eyes. "I really want it, Harry," he squirms on the bed.

"I don't believe you."

"What?" Niall frowns, now extremely confused.

"I'm practically in love with you, Niall. And I have to hear you all the fucking time tell me how much you hate me and how much I annoy you." Harry had Niall smiling at the first sentence, and frowning at the last. "You're just some horny little omega who's all desperate and teary-eyed for his first heat."

"No-" a tear spills over Niall's cheek.

"Show me," Harry takes a small step back.

"Show you?" The blonde frowns.

"Show me how much you want my big, thick cock," Harry leans down face-to-face with Niall, speaking in a low, husky voice. "Beg for it."

Niall's lips part and he freezes. "I just want it, Harry. I need it. Can you please just g-give it to me?" He cries, pausing to hiccup near the end.

Harry stands up, his crotch level with Niall's face. "I still don't believe you."

"Ugh, please Harry, I need it. I need it so bad, it's hurting me everywhere. And I promise I'll want you to knot me every time I go into heat and I'll watch a fucking movie with you, just please knot me," he says desperately.

"Hmm, that's tempting. But I don't just want you whenever you go into heat. And I don't wanna watch a single movie with you."

"What do you want, Harry?" He cries out. "Cause I'm in so much pain right now. I want you so bad that it feels like I'm already starting to bond to you. Is that not enough? Is me being in so much pain for you not enough? I really need you right now, and I'm sorry that I'm mean to you," he sobs as he drops back on the bed, leaning forward and burying his face in his hands. "You deserve so much better than that. You're so cute and funny and smart, and you're such a gentleman. And I wish I could be as nice as you. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," he repeats.

There's a long silence and Niall hears Harry walking across the floor. His crying comes to a slow stop, and soon, he hears footsteps coming back over to him. Niall looks up with puffy eyes. Harry crouches down in front of him with a tissue box, pulling one out and smiling warmly as he blots his tears away.

"It's okay, baby. You don't have to cry anymore."

Niall smiles sadly, unconsciously reaching his hand out to touch Harry's chest. He whimpers as Harry gently caresses his jaw.

"C'mere, sweetheart," he whispers, leaning in closer. Niall eagerly closes the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. Niall moans softly, and then very loudly when Harry wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer.

Harry slips his tongue past Niall's lips and explores around his soft, warm mouth. Niall's tongue is eager and playful, and it vibrates against Harry's as he moans. Harry leans back and Niall hesitantly lets go of him, but watches with wide eyes as he unbuttons his plaid shirt, painfully slow. The blonde fidgets in his seat, squeezing the sheets with anticipation. Once Harry slides it off and throws it to the ground, Niall pouts.

Harry's confused when he sees Niall's eyes well up with tears that flow over his cheeks all in just a matter of moments.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Niall cries even harder, reaching his hands out to touch the alpha's toned tummy.

"You're so hot," he sobs. He touches his leaf tattoos on his hips and then a butterfly on his abdomen. He grabs his hips and just can't seem to stop sobbing. "You're so beautiful, Harry. So, so sexy and-" he interrupts himself with a loud hiccup.

"Aw, baby, thank you so much," Harry smiles, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "That's so sweet of you. You're beautiful too."

Niall's tears come to a halt and he smiles softly. "Thank you," he whispers.

"Of course," Harry smiles. "Let's take this off." He pulls at the bottom hem of Niall's shirt and helps him tug it off. Harry strokes his hands all over the omega's soft, ivory skin. "You're absolutely breathtaking, sweetie. Did you know that?" He gives him a quick kiss, before leaning back again and just staring at the young boy in front of him.

Niall shakes his head shyly.

"Gorgeous," he kisses him again.

"Daddy," Niall whines. "Can I please have it now?" He asks with big, innocent eyes and a small pout.

"Mm, you want it, baby?" He stands up straight.

Niall nods quickly, reaching his hands out and hooking his fingers in the loops of Harry's black skinny jeans.

Harry bites his lip, moving his hands to his zipper and button teasingly slow. He leisurely slips the button through the hole, and undoes his zipper at an even slower pace. Niall tugs and tugs at his pants, which hardly helps, but Harry still takes his pants down and steps out of them. Niall hops off the bed and gets on his knees, reaching up to grab his boxers but Harry catches his hands.

"Ah-ah-ah, Niall. Where are your manners? If you can't be polite, then I don't think I can give it to you."

Niall almost starts crying again until Harry reaches in and pulls out his thick, 7-inch cock. The blonde suddenly finds himself having a hard time breathing, or even thinking, because Harry's knot looks so yummy and fat, right in his face. He grabs it, replacing Harry's hand with his own. He stares at it for a moment before pressing a small kiss to the head. Harry gasps.

Niall looks up at Harry's slowly darkening eyes as he leaves a small lick in the same place. He licks up the entire bottom part of his penis and then completely engulfs it in his mouth, at least most of it.

"Ah, shit, baby. That's good," Harry curses.

Niall hums, bobbing his head up and down and losing himself in the taste and feel of Harry's cock in his mouth. The way it presses against his tongue has his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Wish you could see how good you look down there. You look so good with my cock in your mouth... So pretty, baby," Harry coos, petting Niall's hair.

Niall continues sucking for a minute more before he leans back and looks up at Harry with hopeful eyes. "Does that feel good, daddy?"

"Yes, that feels so good. You're doing so well," Harry smiles and caresses his jaw. "How about you get up on the bed, sweetie?"

"Okay," Niall nods.

Harry crawls on top of him and pushes him down against the pillow. He kisses him deeply while caressing his tummy and Niall can't help but arch into the touch. Everywhere Harry touches him sets his skin on fire.

"Let's see what you've been working on." Harry reaches his hands down to pull Niall's sweat pants down. He can see a bulge in his boxers and he feels himself get excited. He can't wait to see what Niall's been hiding.

He slips his fingers under the waistband of Niall's boxers and pulls down, revealing Niall's painfully hard little length. Harry gasps. "Aw, baby, you're so precious." His length had been ignored for too long. Harry coos. "Don't you worry, I'm gonna take good care of you."

"Please," Niall gasps. "Touch me."

"Shit, of course." Harry takes Niall's length in his hand and grasps him softly. Niall lets out a choked whimper and he wraps his arms around Harry's neck.

"You look so hot, Harry. Ngh," Niall whines loudly.

Harry can't tell if it's the heat talking but it fuels him either way, and he pumps Niall faster, holding him more firmly. "You look delicious, all spread out for me on your back," Harry kisses his lips. "Wanna taste you."

"Please," Niall gasps.

"Yeah? Would you like that?"

He nods his head vigorously.

"Okay, baby." Harry crawls down the bed, coming face to face with Niall's precious member. He licks up the underside of his cock, enclosing the tip in his mouth. He hears the sweet sounds of Niall's moans and whimpers, motivating him to suck faster and harder.

Niall's hand tangles in his hair, twirling his strands softly and making him moan. His fingers rake through his curls and it feels so good that Harry practically loses himself while sucking the omega's member. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he moans.

"Daddy, I-"

"What is it, baby boy?" Harry leans up and looks down at the pretty, blonde omega on the mattress.

"I want you now," Niall pouts, making grabby hands at Harry. "Please, I want you inside me."

Harry chokes on words to say.

"I'm so wet for you; just for you Harry," he whines. "Harry."

"Yeah, baby. I'm gonna fuck you now... Knot you really deep and make you feel so good. I'm gonna take care of you, baby," he crawls up Niall's body and runs his hands over his thighs. He can see the slick at Niall's entrance, gleaming and glossy on his bum.

"Mm, please knot me, daddy, mmm..."

He lifts two fingers to Niall's bum. They slide in easily because of the wetness, but he's still really tight. Niall grasps around Harry's fingers and pulls him in for more. He moans deliciously and holds onto Harry tighter.

"Please, put it in, daddy. I'm ready for you," he begs, making strong eye contact with Harry. "Please."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Mhm," he hums and nods. "I want you to take my virginity... And my first heat."

Niall's words make Harry weak. He kisses him deeply and places his head at Niall's entrance. "Oh, baby, I'm bout to take it all. Gonna take your sweet virginity."

Niall nods enthusiastically, eager for the pleasure that awaits. "Yes, please."

Harry pushes in slowly, his cock nestling deep inside of Niall. Niall lets out a long sigh of overwhelmingly intense pleasure. Harry moans too, holding Niall closer and thrusting into him again. The omega mewls.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"Yes, yes, yes, Harry. So good," he smiles.

"Finally getting what you wanted, now aren't you?" Harry smirks.

"Yes," Niall gasps as Harry rubs over his prostate. "I love it."

"Mm, I'm glad I can make you feel good."

"Do I feel good, Haz?" Niall looks up into Harry's eyes. "Does it feel good being inside of me?"

"Fuck, baby, yes. It feels so good being inside of you."

Niall moans at that, pushing back onto Harry's cock.

"It's like a soft, warm hug... feels so good. You're so good," Harry leans down to capture Niall's lips in a hot, passionate kiss.

Harry continues pumping in and out of the tiny omega as their moans and whimpers mix in the most beautiful way. He can see tears brimming Niall's eyes once again and he smiles softly, knowing that Niall is so overwhelmed with pleasure that he's about to cry.

"Harry," he whines, a tear spilling over his cheek. And suddenly, a wave of heat and warmth floods over Harry's entire body. He looks down at Niall, who smiles softly up at him with his wet, glossy eyes. Harry feels it. He knows.

He's only ever heard about it but they always said you wouldn't be able to miss it. Niall must have just released an incredible amount of hormones, as any normal omega would in heat. But Harry knows. The sudden feeling he gets when he looks down at Niall and can't look away. The thoughts that suddenly flood his mind when he looks down at the omega and thinks: This omega is mine. I must keep this omega safe. Make this omega feel good.

"Haz," he cries, a gentle smile still on his face. "Do you feel that?"

"We're linking, baby," Harry growls and smiles at the same time. An intense feeling of pleasure mixed with a growing territorial instinct has Harry ramming in and out of Niall at an unforgiving force. "You're my omega now. Mine."

"Yours, Haz. I'm yours," Niall pants.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You. I belong to you. You're my alpha." The two hold each other closer.

"That's right, baby. You're mine." Harry feels heat pooling inside of him, and he knows exactly what happens next.

"Are you gonna knot me, daddy? Are you gonna knot your little omega?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna knot you. 'M gonna fill you up real good, okay, baby?"

"Yes, fill me up. I want my alpha to fill me up."

Harry pounds into Niall one more time before burying himself deep into his omega's bum. His knot fattens as he spills inside of Niall, holding it there and filling him up with his cum.

"Oh, Haz, you're knot feels so good! Ugh, so thick and fat, so good. I love it," he cries out as he cums on his tummy.

Harry knows he should pull out, make sure that he does everything he can to lower the chances of Niall becoming pregnant. But he's an alpha and his instincts are telling him to keep his knot there and fill him up with his seed. Before becoming Niall's alpha, he never knew that the thought of impregnating him could turn him on so much. And now he couldn't stop.

And he didn't stop until his knot had gone back to its normal size. He pulled out slowly, watching Niall's closed eyes flutter open again and look up at him.

"Harry," he whispers with a soft smile. He sits up and crawls into his lap, giving him a warm hug.

"Hey, baby," Harry hugs his omega back, loving how his naked skin feels all warm and soft and lovely against his own. "Do you feel better now?"

Niall pulls back and nods, dipping his head down and gently kissing Harry. Harry moans, bringing a hand up to hold Niall's chin. He wonders if this whole experience had changed the way Niall felt about him, or if it was the infamous post-heat honeymoon stage.

Harry hopes that Niall will still like him after the following week, after his hormones regulate. It's known that after linking, an omega has a spike in hormones anywhere from 5-10 days. This means that Niall is going to be very affectionate, needy, emotional, and horny for about the next week.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Harry," Niall fidgets in Harry's lap, trying to get closer to him. "So, so beautiful."

"Thank you, baby. That's very sweet of you." Harry rakes his fingers through Niall's hair and pushes it out of his face. Niall's eyes drift closed as he moans.

"How about we clean up, yeah? Go take a shower?" Harry suggests.

"Together?" Niall asks hopefully.

"Of course! I have to get my baby all fresh and clean."

They smile at each other and stand up. Harry grabs two towels hanging from the rack in his room and he wrap one around himself and the other around Niall.

"They turn the cameras off during breaks, so we don't have to worry about being seen."

Niall nods.

"Let's go," Harry smiles, leading Niall to the showers.


End file.
